Getting A Harem
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Ino begins to date Naruto after a sexuall encounter. But, he's too much for her. So she decides to share him with other girls of the village. AU. Smut. NarutoxIno. NarutoxHarem (duh). Please review.
1. Ino Yamanaka

Silver: Let's try this again!

Warnings For Series: Unrealism, Out of storyline, Broken Mental States

Getting The Harem

Ino Yamanaka

(Ino-Pov)

It was just another day. After a full day of doing low rank missions, I just thought I'd walk around the training grounds for a while. My teammates had already left so I had the entire place to myself.

"ZZZZZ!"

I didn't know bums slept here. Oh no...it's much worse. It's Naruto! That pain in the ass is knocked out under a tree.

He looks exhausted. Like he just got through a training routine. Figures. As much of an obnoxious twerp Naruto is, he's a hard worker. So I'll give him that much. But my God! His clothes are torn to shreds and he's got bruises all over his body.

"What an idiot." I thought out-loud.

He started mumbling, "More ramen please."

Geez! Naruto is so...cute? I've never looked at him like that before. But now that I see him fast asleep, he looks kinda cute. I mean like...kiss me cute.

Checking to see if I was truly alone, I knelt down to the knucklehead's lips. Placing my hand on his gently rising and falling chest, my mouth descended on top of his. They were soft and...that was about it.

I don't know what I was expecting by paying homage to sleeping beauty. It's even more obvious to me now that it takes two to tango. Well, I got what I wanted. I kissed Naruto. It was as boring as Shikamaru's personality.

"What was that?" he asked. Oh shit! I woke him up! His eyes were still half-open from waking and his voice was tired. Like it could've been anything else.

"Uh...I just wanted to test you!" I lied.

"No." Naruto smirked, "You want to fuck me!"

"WHA—MMPH!"

He just shoved him tongue in my mouth! He's kissing me! He's violating me! He's, he's...the greatest kisser I've ever meet. His lips were so warm and the way his tongue lapped around mine was too much for me too fight.

He didn't stop after I gave in. I felt one of his strong hands cover the base of my neck relaxing my body. Like a massage for my senses. The other, grasped my ass.

As he did this, Naruto deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along the roof of my mouth. To make me even wetter, this bastard gave my butt a few smacks.

Naruto's so naughty. I wonder if the rest of his body is like that.

Unable to help myself, I stroked Naruto's hard on through the torn pants. I started at his hips and went lower following the length against the fabric. Its thickness pulsed in my palm. Slowly, I glided my hand down the endless shaft of, Oh My Fucking God! When does this thing stop!? It has to be over a foot long!

Finally, Naruto broke our perfect make out, "So Ino. You want to do it here and now? Or go to my place?"

As horny as I was, I'd prefer a bed and a condom. That is if we can find rubber long enough for Naruto. Wait, what if he's a slob? I don't want to fuck in a pile of dirty clothes.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked.

"I don't get laid enough to carry around those things. I can pull out if you want."

"That'll work!" I almost shouted.

!

But naked on a field of grass surrounded by trees, I laid underneath Naruto who had just removed his boxers and...holy shit. That thing is gonna be inside me? I thought it was 12 inches. Looking at it now...it has to be 15 inches! I am so gonna love this!

"Ready?" Naruto asked placing himself at my entrance. I nodded nervously.

I'm not a virgin. But I'm not a slut. So normally when I get busy, my partner eats me out or fingers me for a while to make sure I'm wet enough for his cock to go in without any trouble. I was wet from how anxious I was to have that horse cock inside me. But I wasn't wet enough.

When he broke into me, I felt as if it were my first time all over again! It hurt! So much that I screamed into the sky with tears showering out of my eyes!

"**NARUTO! WAIT! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE! STOP!**" He shushed me with an erotic kiss and proceeded to use my body as he damn well pleased.

Shouting into his heavenly mouth, my pussy was bombarded by the largest one-eyed snake on Earth. In & out Naruto went with no care for my pleasure. My blood and juices soaked his cock and acted as a lubricant after a solid minute of being a meat toy.

I squirmed and twisted adding even more pain to my hips. That was until, Naruto's kiss started to kick in. His soothing lips. That tongue leading mine in a breathless dance. And how forcefully he made it all work. I think I'm falling for Naruto.

"MMMUUPHO!"

It was short lived. Naruto started again. This time, he gradually pumped in and out of me. Like a bitch in heat, I just moaned into his mouth wanting more. The pain was gone, and it was nothing but pure ecstasy. The ecstasy only found in an orgasm.

After I came, he let go of my tongue and focused everything on our connection. His thick member brushed against my walls with each movement. The tip of his monster slammed against my womb upon reentry. I don't think I can last much longer.

I was a pipe being snaked out. Not just my pussy. But my entire mind and soul belonged to the blonde man fucking me senseless! It took everything in my power to stay sane. I knew that I was going to Naruto on a regular basis after this. The problem was...if I let myself break...I wouldn't just want to be Mrs. Uzamaki. My only purpose in life would to be Mrs. Uzumaki. I can't become a sex slave.

The thought washed away as I reached a second orgasm. This time was different. I was blocked off. The source of my wanton cries was acting as a dam. My juices were stuck inside me!

"Naruto!" I begged. "Please! I'm gonna break! Pull out! Pull out!"

He couldn't hear me. My superior lost himself in the violent thrust. At least, I thought it was out of lust.

"Come on!" he grunted, "I can't get it in!"

"What?" I panted. Glancing down, there was still 4 inches not inside me! He's trying to destroy me! He wants to break into my stomach!

"No!" I moaned. "Please Naruto! I don't wanna break! I promise, I'll cook for you and train with you and do whatever you want! I'll even marry you! Just please don't,"

I can feel it. Everything I am just shattered with a second penetration. My soul left my body. The man who I didn't even like an hour ago, was now my name.

Ino Yamanka...was now Ino Uzumaki.

"Oh man! This is too much! I'm gonna cum!" That was the greatest thing he's said this whole time!

"Do it!" I pleaded. "Naruto! Cum inside me! Please! Fill my stomach with your milk!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuffed my legs over his lower back. We were bound together.

Hips colliding and moans in symphony. I've had sex before. I've been dominated before. I've never been fucked before. I want this to go on forever.

Unfortunately, Naruto picked up his pace matched the speed of a wild animal. I knew it was over in a few seconds.

"Naruto! Naruto!" I chanted. "Naruto! Naruto!"

"Ino!" he slurred, "Be mine! Be mine! Say it!"

From the core of my soul, to the bottom of my heart, "**MY NAME IS INO UZUMAKI AND I BELONG TO NARUTO!**"

My declaration of being Mrs. Uzumaki, ended with Naruto's insurance of being my owner.

White-hot sperm rocketed into my body. The amount was fitting for a cock of his size. The sensation brought me to spill myself again.

"I love you!" I muttered in bliss. "I love you." It wasn't stopping. His semen was beginning to fill up my belly! I was actually getting the feeling of my stomach expanding.

Naruto's eyes were half lidded, "Ino. I—I don't masturbate. I'm sorry but...you're gonna have my kids."

I was starting to loose consciousness when I asked, "How long? Since you came last?"

"A year."

I'm gonna drown. I'm gonna drown in cum!

Naruto is a sex God! Even with his milk steadily blowing up my abdomen, he was still punishing my battered cunt! He didn't even slow down!

He broke my sex! I can't stop cumming! The force from his stabs was driving any and all liquid into my gut! I was getting a potbelly! I actually looked 4 months pregnant!

My tongue lolled out of my mouth as I gasped for air. My depth perception was fading. I passed out before Naruto could finish force-feeding me. At least I got the fucking of a lifetime.

!

"Ino." I heard. "Come on Ino! Wake up!"

I'm in a bed. Naked under covers, I couldn't move anything from my chest down. The dirty posters on the wall and orange outfits in the closet told me where I was.

"Hey Ino." Naruto was standing over me, "Wake up! It's almost five o' clock!"

"I was asleep for two hours. Big deal."

"It's Thursday."

Mad as hell, "IT'S THURSDAY! IT'S NOT FRIDAY RIGHT NOW!" He fucked me so hard that I fell asleep for almost a week! I think I need to tech Naruto how to control himself.

"Uh, sorry Ino. But I got some good news."

Sighing, "Like what?"

"Well, I took you to the doctor after all that milk flooded back out. And...I don't remember what the doctor said. But it basically means that I can't get anyone pregnant. So we can do it all day long and nothing will happen! Isn't that great?!"

One-half of me wanted to thank God that I can get fucked every day and all day and never get pregnant. The other half sank into depression. I can never have Naruto's baby.

"When did you take me to the doctor?" I asked to change the subject.

"At the end of the month. When you didn't wake up after a whole week I got worried."

Tell me that this motherfucker didn't just say what I think he just said. First of all, Naruto & I had the greatest afternoon ever on June 2nd. So...end of the month would mean that...that—

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"What's today's date?"

"Uh, July 17th."

He put me in a coma! Naruto Uzumaki fucked me into a coma!

"Who knows that I'm here?"

"Granny Tsunade. I took you to her." This is so humiliating! But...I am his now. So, whatever he does. I have to go with. The only problem is the same reason I belong to him.

"Naruto." I said. "Listen. I wish that I could be your one and only. But I don't think I can handle your...perfect dick. I need to teach you how to control it."

Sitting down next to me, "What're you saying?"

"I'm saying..." as much as it pains me to say this, "I need you to get a harem."

END

Naruto: So who am I gonna sleep with next!? Huh? Please tell me!

Silver: I'll give you a hint.

[Next Victim]: Naruto! I said I love you!

Every person reading that chapter: **LYING WHORE!**


	2. Sakura Haruno

Naruto: Who am I fucking today!? Tell Me!

Sakura: Silver Sempai does not own 'Naruto' and this is all just a shameless fan-based parody.

Naruto: **FUCK YEAH!**

Sakura: Sempai? Why do you look so happy?

Silver: Cause I never liked you! Out of all the Naruto girls, I fucking hate you!

Sakura: **WELL** **FUCK YOU TOO!**

Ino: So why're you smiling?

Silver: A fan-fiction where a guy goes around having his way with girls until they break. A character I don't like. Do the math.

Sakura:...Mommy!

Mebuki: Yes?

Getting The Harem

Sakura Haruno

Warnings: Masturbation

(Sakura-Pov)

"Yo Sakura!" Naruto called rather harshly. "Come here will ya." Did he just order me to come over to him? It wasn't a question and it wasn't in a rude tone. It was just...stern. Like a stressed parent talking to their out of control kid.

"Coming!" I said rushing over. Is there something wrong with Naruto? Maybe he's upset about hurting Ino in their training exercise?

"What's wrong?" I asked now next to him. He panned his eyes up and down the crowded street with little body movement.

"Come on." Naruto's attitude was totally different from his usual knucklehead self. Why was he acting like he was upset? Why was he talking to me as if I've never kicked his ass before? Why am I obeying him like some little girl? Why is it turning me on harder than a violent anal porn video?

(3 days prior)

(3rd person)

"_Alright Naruto." Ino said standing beside a white board, "If you're going to break every girl in the village, you've got to learn how to seduce them first."_

_Sitting in a backwards chair, "Why can't I just do what I did to you?" Naruto, like most men, didn't want to seduce a girl. All he wanted was to fuck their brains out. So the lesson Ino had prepared was deemed stupid in his mind._

"_Well, let's say you try that on a more experienced ninja like Anko or __Kurenai sensei. If you just force yourself on them, you'll end up with a hole in your neck. Plus, if someone see's you just bend Ten-Ten over and rape her, you'll get arrested. Plus, when a girl is pressured into something, it's much easier for them to get out of the situation violently. I don't want anyone to cut off that dick of yours anymore than you do. So...are we going to pay attention?"_

"_Only if I get to fuck you afterwords."_

"_Of course you're gonna fuck me! I'm your girlfriend aren't I? But, please pay attention so you can get laid even more."_

_In a coy manner, "Certainly. Honey." Doing everything in their power not to strip and bang right then and there, Naruto & Ino began the lesson._

_After clearing her throat, "Well, who's the first girl you wanna induct into your harem?"_

"_SAKURA!"_

_A little insulted, "Why billboard!?"_

"_Cause I've had a crush on her since..." Naruto isn't very bright, but he understood from Ino's downward glare away from him meant that he shouldn't answer the question. "Uh, I just think she's cute and would be,"_

"_See what I did there?" Ino said back to her calm manner, "I made you look like the bad guy by pretending as if you hurt my feelings by stating that you like another girl. Girls will do that if they can achieve a higher level than you. Either it's what just happened, or if they don't want you to feel dominate. So you have to be the alpha and the omega with girls who will use the fact that they're cute and can appear frail or vulnerable to make sure than when you tell them to do something: they do it. Now, you don't want to come off as a jackass who beats his girls into submission. That's how others get involved and try to take your girl away. What you want to do is act as the one type of man that girls who use the 'puppy eye' method throw themselves at."_

"_...Sorry Ino. You lost me around 'vulnerable' when I saw your bra strap."_

_Giving up, "If you want to fuck a girl like Sakura, who likes to use the fact that she's a girl to gain ownership of men, you have to act tough."_

"_So, you're saying I have to be a—"_

(Today)

(Sakura-Pov)

"Naruto! You're so bad!" I moaned. Naruto had leaded me into an ally-way where no one could see him sucking my neck. My back was against the cold brick wall while the sensation from his tongue warmed me up. But that's not why he was 'bad'. Naruto's fingers were digging into my pussy!

He pushed in forcing me to grind against the wall. As the three fingers came out, he spread and bent them so that my walls felt every muscle in his index, middle and ring slide against them. This was performed at a pace almost matching my heartbeat.

While his magic hands put me in a frenzy, his tasting of my skin tamed me. His tongue licked the base of my neck tickling me. Saliva trailed up to my chin where he halted and curved his head. His lips met my left shoulder. Like a vampire, Naruto sank those fangs into my skin. He only teased my senses and didn't draw blood.

Where'd Naruto learn this? I never would've thought that he's gotten enough to have a technique! I even found myself playing with his blonde locks in desire for more!

"Naruto! Naruto!" I whimpered. "Please! Stop holding back! Give it to me!" I...I can't believe what I just said. I just begged Naruto to have sex with me! Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! The person I've known since the academy!

"You want me?" Naruto asked with an evil smile from my bust. I can't do this. I can't have...sex...with...Naruto!

"EEK!" Another finger pushed into me. He was one-step away from fisting me! "Yes!" I caved. "I want you."

"Not until you cum. Sakura."

(3rd Person)

(Lesson)

"_When you've used this technique to the point where she's about to orgasm, stop." Ino instructed._

_At this point, Naruto was in his chair eating a bowl of ramen he had in the fridge & Ino had drawn a diagram of the 'tranquilizer technique' on the board. If she had Naruto do a hands on demonstration, they would've gotten into it and the lesson would've been forgotten. She was going to make him practice after class._

"_Stop what?" Naruto asked. "You said I can eat."_

"_No Naruto." Ino sighed, "I mean, you're not going to continue fingering her."_

"_Why? I thought I was supposed to make a girl cum like ten times to break her."_

"_You broke me and I only came four times."_

"_No! After I broke you, you started cumming so rapidly that it was like you were peeing."_

"_Exactly! __After__ I broke!" Ino argued. "If you just make her cum for everything, then you'll lose the image of being a bad boy. It'll seem like you care about making her orgasm. You have to pretend as if you want her to be your toy. So build her up, then humiliate her."_

"_Okay..." Uzumaki hesitated, "you want me to?"_

(Sakura-Pov)

"Is this it? Am I doing good?" I asked.

"You're asking me how to masturbate? Please. You should know. You fuck yourself every night." I'm on the ground with my legs spread and my fingers going in and out of me. Naruto watched with an expression of joy as I fingered myself.

Why was I doing this? I couldn't believe how Naruto was leading me by the nose like this! Why did I care so much? Why do I want Naruto to be turned on by me? Why isn't this as good as when he did it?

I stuck two more fingers inside my cunt trying to get more pleasure. Faster and faster I went desperate to recreate the feeling Naruto gave me! I ended up climaxing shortly. And it still didn't feel as good.

Hand drenched in my own cum, I couldn't stop. I got both hands involved when I began to pinch my clit. I was tucking and squirming on the hard ground. Losing my mind trying to build paradise. I was failing miserably!

"Naruto!" I chanted. "Naruto! Naruto!" All I want are those hands on my body! I need them! I need his kiss! He knew exactly how to work me! I can't compare to him! So...I closed my eyes and pretended to be his toy.

"Naruto!" I continued to say again and again. "Naruto! Naruto!" I was building up an orgasm again! "Naruto! Naruto!" I fucked myself faster and faster with the image of his hands. "Naruto! NARUTO! **NARUTO!**" I came...and in my own filth, began to cry.

_(Lesson)_

_Ino lay on the floor panting heavily. She had Naruto perform the act of fingering her into an orgasm. Now, with his hand removed she regained her composer. _

"_Perfect! You got it down. Now after she's realized that you're touch is better than hers, that's when you can stop toying with her."_

"_So I can start fucking her?"_

"_Yes. Now, you can fuck me."_

"_You mean 'her' right?"_

_With a lewd eye, "No...I mean fuck me."_

(Naruto)

"FUCK!" she shouted. I was inside Sakura! This is a dream come true! I hate to see tears coming down her face. But you know what? Her pussy felt so good that I didn't care!

Pumping in and out of her wet cunt was easier than I thought it would be! I don't mean to brag, but I got a pretty big dick. There wasn't even blood flowing out like with Ino!

"Naruto! Naruto!" she repeated in between pants. Her legs crossed over my but pulling me deeper inside her.

When my cock hit past her...I don't know what I stuck my cock into when I broke Ino. But I had that same amazing freedom (Silver: you really think Naruto is smart enough to remember the names in human anatomy?).

"**DADDY!**" Sakura screamed upon orgasm. Her walls clamped down on top of me harder than before. Now it was getting difficult to press in and out of her.

Now her arms were squeezing my back to keep from falling. I bombarded her insides like a jackhammer. We were a sweaty mess.

"Daddy! Daddy! Harder! Please daddy!" Sakura didn't have that same look in her eye Ino had when she cracked. Okay. No more holding back!

My pacing turned into animal instinct. I let the feeling of sex take over my body. With it, I rampaged Sakura's drooling wet pink-pussy.

Sakura's voice was vanishing with her sanity, "Da-da! Daddy! Please! I can't feel—to good! Killing me! Naruto! I'm gonna b—bre—break!"

Oh man! She sounds so slutty! I don't think I can last much longer!

Her legs fell off of me and her arms dangled over my shoulders at the rate of my thrust. Sakura's head landed on my neck. I did it! I broke Sakura! Now I can finish her off!

"I'm cumming!"

It wasn't like with Ino since that was my first climax in a long time, but I filled Sakura up to the point where I felt my milk gushing in her stomach. Oh yeah! This is the greatest feeling in the world!

Sighing in pleasure, I pumped through my climax. Sakura winced erotically having her twentieth orgasm. If I could get girls pregnant, I think Sakura would be giving birth to about 4 kids. Ino would probably die from her stomach exploding. So...it's kind of cool.

"Hey Sakura." I said finished with her, "Just so you know, I'd love to do this again."

"..."

"Sakura?"

!

(One week later)

(3rd person)

"Naruto!" Ino called. "Is Sakura still in the coma?"

There was no response. Since Ino had officially moved in with her boyfriend Naruto, she wondered how Naruto would act with his crush in the home. So, she would check on Sakura to see if Naruto had done anything to her in her sleep.

"Naruto?" she asked again. Feed up, the longhaired blonde walked down the hall to the bedroom. She opened the door and saw a pink haired slut swallowing the massive girth of a half-naked Naruto.

"Hey Ino!" Uzumaki cheered, "Sakura just woke up." Ino's mouth was left gapped watching her best friend give her husband head.

"So...she just got right to it?" Ino asked. Part of her wanted to beat the shit out of Sakura for being a slut.

"Yeah." Naruto said cuffing the girl's hair. "She said, 'morning daddy' and zipped my pants off." The other half wanted to join Sakura and have her man eat her out.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called. It wasn't as if she ignored her. Sakura was just enjoying the taste of cock too much to hear her name.

"Sakura!" Naruto said pulling her off him.

Gasping, "Sorry daddy. I just love your dick too much."

Ino looked at the vacant stare in Sakura's eyes. It was clear that Naruto went past the line of just breaking Haruno.

"Naruto." Ino said. "I think you might have killed Sakura."

"What're you talking about? She's breathing just fine."

"No. I mean...I'm able to call you Naruto and argue with you. She...well...Sakura, who's cock were you just sucking?"

"Daddy's dick." Sakura said with a smile.

"Now what's daddy's name?"

"Daddy."

Naruto lost his smile, "Oh, I see what you mean. Is that bad or good?"

Ino took her top off and waltz over to the scene. Mrs. Uzumaki got on the bed pulling her pants off and placing her crotch in Mr. Uzumaki's face.

"As long as I'm momma, daddy can fuck whoever he wants."

END

Silver: To all the Sakura fans out there that I might have gotten pissed off...like I said...I hate her.

Naruto: So who's next?

Silver: Who's always the third girl in the dirty pictures?

Hinata: I'm in a dirty picture?

Silver: Yes you are. (Looks at screensaver) Merry Christmas Hinata.


	3. Hinata Hyuga

Silver: Okay, I'm back. Any questions?

Naruto: Why do you do most of your stories from the girl's point of view if you're a straight dude?

Silver: Shut up or I won't let you do Tsunade in chapter 6!

Naruto:...I'll be good. Let's just get to the disclaimer.

Hinata: Silver-Sempai does not own 'Naruto' or anything that has to do with 'Naruto'. This is just a fan made series. Was that right?

Silver: Yes it was. Merry Christmas Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga

Warnings:Virgin

(Ino-Pov)

I laid underneath bed covers warm in the snowy night. The coating of sweat Naruto & I created was part of it. But what really kept the smile on my face after we just got through making love, was the way his heart pounded steadily through his rising and falling chest.

I loved the peace. I didn't have a worry in the world when I was in bed with Naruto. His chest was like a pillow and that body served as a mattress. I could stay like this forever. All eternity with the man I love.

"Ino." Naruto said. "I was thinking of adding Hinata to the family."

Well that didn't last very long!

"Sure thing. I think I can tutor you on how to pick up a shy girl." I said.

"Is it gonna be easier than Sakura?"

"No." I sighed. "It might be the hardest to accomplish despite the grown women."

He seemed confused, I know that's common but just bear with me, "How would she be the hardest?"

I began, "Well, someone who's shy tends to pick flight over fight. Therefore, if you say the wrong word or touch her in the wrong spot, her first instinct will be to get away. So, you can't be assertive. You'll have to be comforting. If you're too hesitant or not progressive enough, then she'll get the message that you aren't trying to get with her. Then when you do make your move, she'll flee. So, be a little more than her friend but not a total player."

Naruto sat up to keep from falling asleep, "Okay. Then when I start getting past her defense."

Removing myself from his body, "Then you're going to have to get through her second wall. This is where you begin flirting. Once again, not like a player. Segway from the first few introductions that tell her that you're interested in her to a pick-up line such as complimenting her body and then placing your hand on the place you targeted. Keep it up until you kiss her passionately. Get deeper and deeper until she's either letting you lead or participating even more. If she participates, then you'll want to hold her like a long lost love and gradually slide your hands to her ass or breast. Don't be too rough. Just enough to send the message. Now, if Hinata gives in to you, then you can start with the light groping. After a while of groping, you're going to want to take her to a love hotel and...well, do what you do best"

Naruto had this engaged look on his face as if he was somewhere in deep space. I should've known he'd get lost amongst all that. I guess this is my fault.

"Ino...how do you know all this stuff about how to pick up different girls?"

SHIT!

"Uh...I read a ton of...romance and...smut novels." I cannot believe I just told Naruto that!

"Don't hide it." He whispered against my bare neck as he climbed on top of me, "I love the way you blush. You're innocence is what draws me too you."

Then, those magic fingers came into play.

(The Next Day)

(Naruto-Pov)

"Naruto." she whimpered. "I'm nervous. I mean, this is my first time. So please be gentle."

I might as well not even continue if I'm not going to fuck her senseless. Man, I really want Hinata as one of my girls too! I guess I could just do whatever I want to her, but then she could run like Ino said. But I don't wanna just rape her. I'll see where taking it slow at first will lead.

"Okay Hinata, I'm going in now." I pressed myself forward through Hinata's folds. Barely getting my cock in, something tore against my tip. It was followed with a muffled scream from Hinata. Oh...right...I forgot about the hymen.

"You okay?" I asked before going further. The girl who's awkward and silent tried to hold a tear in her eye as she barley nodded.

Her purple hair sprawled around her head on the pillow. Those plump boobs staring back at me. That blush across her innocent face. Damn it! I wanna fuck her so hard that we break the bed!

Calm down Naruto! You have Sakura for that. She's your personal whore. That would mean Ino is my girlfriend. So what is Hinata gonna be? My cum dump? No, she's too nice for me to just use her like that. Maybe she could be...why am I not thinking about fucking her right now?

I eased further into Hinata. I didn't go all the way in, just enough for her to feel the need to grind her teeth. Then, I slid back lazily. Ino said to do this until Hinata started moaning.

She let out little whimpers every now and again still closing her eyes. Yes, she's still really cute. Yes, I was still going at 2 miles per hour. No, I'm not enjoying this shit!

That clock on the wall said 7:23 when I penetrated her. I'm still doing this and it says 7:28. Two more minutes and I'm gonna start hammering! Agh! Come on Hinata! Just get in the mood already and beg me to go faster!

In and out. Back and forth. Push and pull. Yin and Yang. I'm running out of phrases to describe how dull this is.

7:29

I can last one more minute! I want her so bad! Then again...she's making me work for it a lot. I'm sure it's not intentional or anything, but I didn't have to do all this for Ino or Sakura. Hell! When I got laid for the first time it wasn't this much of a wait!

"Naruto." Oh thank God! I thought she forgot my name for a second!

"Yeah?" I asked trying not to sound bored.

"Am I...not worth it?" What? "I've heard sex is supposed to be...well...I'm assuming it's faster than this. So...am I not worth the effort?"

Wow...I'm an asshole.

Oh, wait!

"_I made you look like the bad guy by pretending as if you hurt my feelings by stating that you like another girl. Girls will do that if they can achieve a higher level than you. Either it's what just happened, or if they don't want you to feel dominate."_

There's no way Hinata was trying to be dominate. But, same rules apply. I gotta be the alpha in this! That means...yes! I gonna fuck her senseless!

!

(Hinata-Pov)

"**NARUTO!**"

Naruto's thrust forward was so harsh, I couldn't contain my scream! As well as my first orgasm. My first, brought on the act of sex that is.

He drew back, and forward again. With little mercy he, gave me the most pleasurable feeling in the world. The intercourse between a man and a woman.

His thickness grinding against my walls as he dominated me. That tip slamming against my uterus before each second was up. The strength of Naruto seemed ...suppressed.

It was like he was holding back. Like, if he wanted, he could break me. I saw how long he was and I knew there was much more. But...he didn't want me to break. I think Naruto is trying to love me.

His hands grasped on my hips that he was continuing to slam into. I arched my back off the bed wanting more of him. I was too weak to suppress the moans coming from my mouth. All I did was squirm my shoulders into the sheets.

"Naruto! Naruto! Cum inside me! Please!" I don't know how this works, but I hope he cums soon. I won't be able to stay sane if this goes on.

"No." he groaned leaning into my breast.

"AGH!" His lips took my nipple inside his mouth where his tongue scooped around it like ice-cream. He slid one hand away from my but, across my sweaty skin, to my other breast to play with in a similar way.

I came after 17 seconds of him toying with my bust.

"So Hinata." He said, "You're breast are your g-spot?"

Weeping, "Please finish me Naruto! I can't last much longer!"

"No."

Uzamaki's thrust started to speed up. He was still holding back in a way I could never. I panted his name bucking my waist into his.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! PLE-PLEASE! I'M GONNA-GO-GO-GO CRAZ-EEEEEEE! I'M B-BEGGING YOU! FINISH ME!"

I was on the verge of another orgasm. My eye lids were opening and closing without my instruction. My breast swung to our passionate rhythm. My hands were growing numb from the grip on the sheets. My mouth was left open constantly gasping. I'm glad that was an occurrence. Naruto took advantage and kissed me leaving my mind blank.

My most powerful orgasm yet hit.

Naruto pumped me faster and faster until it became impossible to feel anything but love. There is no hotel bill. There are no other people who could hear us. There was me, the man I loved, and his hot seed flooding my pussy.

Then, there was only his loving voice, "Go to sleep Hinata." So I did.

!

(Naruto-Pov)

Man. It took everything I could not to break Hinata. At the end of it...I couldn't put her in my harem. She's too good for me. She doesn't deserve to lose her mind. Besides, I like my women with a chip on their shoulder.

Speaking of, I was carrying a sleeping woman out of a love hotel bridal style. So how does the shoulder thing segway into this endcard?

"What did you do to my student?" Kurenai-sensei scowled sitting there in the lobby. She was waiting for us. So...yeah...like Hinata...I'm fucked.

END

Ino: You couldn't break Hinata! Could you!? What, are you suffering from writter's block? Why not turn her into a slut?

Silver: Cause she's too sweet!

Ino: That makes no sense.

Silver: Well, I suck at this!

Naruto: That's what she said!

Silver: Can I just go home?

Naruto: That's what she said!

Ino:...pfft! That was pretty funny.

Kurenai: Keep laughing, cause I'll get to you when I'm done with your boyfriend!


	4. Selling The Story

Silver: I'm pretty much looking at myself going...'where is this going? How is writing smut helping me?' It's sort of went from a simple stress reliver to a thing I'm doing just so people will fav and follow. I'm reading my own stories and not enjoying the content.

So...who wants to take my story? I figure 'Getting A Harem' is too popular to just throw away and, like I said, I like some of my work. But, when it becomes a chore in your mind, it can completley destroy your passion as a whole.

What I want from those who want to contniue the story on their computer:

1: I want someone who understands how to mix romance and human emotion in with their stories.

2: Ask via PM. Comments will be discredited.

3: I will need to read some work to base my decision.

Thank you for the support.


End file.
